


Are You Content?

by sk8erlucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, college!5sos, college!luke, theatre major!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk8erlucas/pseuds/sk8erlucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Luke Hemmings is not only an amazing actor, but he's also a Sex God on legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Content?

“You’re helpless, you know that?”

“Shut up, a woman can look”

“Y/N… you’re drooling.”

I rolled my eyes, turning to my best friend to give her a playful nudge. “I am not!”

“Could’ve fooled me, you’re looking at him like he’s the sun”

I blushed, turning away from my tease of a friend and back to the opening of stage left curtain, letting out a quiet ‘because he is’.

On stage was Luke Hemmings, the best senior actor this college ever had- no doubt. The directors loved him, he was respectful to techs and actors alike and he had wonderful character execution- putting every fiber of his being into his character on stage, no matter what role he was assigned. Not to mention he was a walking fucking Sex God, with his bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair and a smile that could change the world. With him being the senior to my junior, I had been head over heels for him since I first walked through the theater doors freshman year.

The show this season was Death of a Salesman, and Luke was assigned the role of Biff. I didn’t get a role, but I wasn’t bitter about it- everyone who got a part were mostly seniors and were practically made for their parts, so I was more happy than anything. Today was Blocking Day, and Luke was onstage in his typical skinny-jean-and-basic-tee attire, a pencil tucked behind his ear as he followed the director’s orders

“Really Y/N? Staring again? Kind of creepy, isn’t it?”

The blood drained from my face as I turned around to see Amy, the bitchiest senior alive and also Miss Francis in the play.

“Just observing” I defended, ignoring the temptation to just roll my eyes and tell her off. Ever since I walked through the doors my freshman year, Amy made it her number one priority to embarrass me as much as possible, since it was her last year here, she has been on my case practically every 10 minutes.

“Is that what they call it now?” She smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Still, staring at Luke like he’s a piece of meat won’t win him over. In fact, it does the exact opposite. You freak him the hell out, you know that?”

I cringed, looking down at my shoes in embarrassment. Had I really been that obvious?

“Don’t be such a lying bitch, Amy.” Y/f/n snapped, wrapping an arm aroundmy waist. “Piss off.”

My mood instantly dropped just then- my cheeks blushing with embarrassment as I trudged off backstage, y/f/n close behind and Amy’s words buzzing in my mind.

“She’s lying, y/n. I hope you know that.”

“And what if she’s not?” I snapped, before wincing. “Sorry I just- maybe she’s right.”

“Enough of that” She sighed, grasping my elbow. “Let’s go out tonight, okay? On me.”

 

Y/F/N did end up taking me out; to my favorite restaurant and then around campus until curfew.

“You did nothing wrong- it’s not liked you stalked him home and took pictures” She teased, playfully bumping into me. “There isn’t anything wrong with looking- Amy was just trying to get under your skin.”

“I know” I mumbled, giving her a small smile. “I just feel kind of silly- I’m too shy for Luke and I to ever be a ‘thing’, so…” I shrugged. “When Amy said it out loud I just realized how pitiful I sounded.”

“You’re not pitiful babe” She said softly, before breaking out into a grin. “Well, maybe just a little bit”

I laughed, rolling my eyes as we made a second lap pass the library. “In all seriousness though, Y/N, you’re not pitiful. It’d be his loss anyways.” I nodded, knowing she meant well.

We made our way back to the girl dorms when I stopped in my tracks, cussing lowly.

“I forgot my stupid jacket in the auditorium.”

“So?”

“So, I think my room keys are in there!” I grumbled, shaking my head in disbelief. “I am such a moron.”

“I highly doubt it’s unlocked, but good luck!” Y/F/N called after me as I practically jogged to the building, praying it was unlocked.

It was- thankfully- and when I heaved myself through the auditorium double doors, I understood why.

Luke was on the stage, the house lights off and the stage was lit, a few props littered on the stage. He was practicing. He didn’t seem to notice me as he said his lines from memory.

“There’s nothing more inspiring or—beautiful than the sight of a mare and a new colt. And it’s cool there now, see? Texas is cool now, and it’s spring. And whenever spring comes to where I am, I suddenly get the feeling, my God, I’m not gettin’ anywhere!”

I tiptoed my way down the auditorium and to the chair I left my jacket in, remembering Amy’s words and not wanting him to think I was stalking stalking him, I made total effort to be as quiet as possible. Along the way, I couldn’t help but admire how he looked so comfortable on stage, and was so in character I was positive he wouldn’t notice me anyways.

“What the hell am I doing, playing around with horses, twenty-eight dollars a week! I’m thirty-four years old. I oughta be makin’ my future. That’s when I come running home. And now, I get there, and I don’t know what to do with myself. I’ve always made a point of not wasting my life, and everytime I come back here I know that all I’ve done is to waste my life”

He paused, looking at the tortured script that was in his hands for a split second before continuing.

“No, I’m mixed up very bad. Maybe I oughta get married. Maybe I oughta get stuck into something. Maybe that’s my trouble. I’m like a boy. I’m not married. I’m not in business, I just—I’m like a boy. Are you content, Hap? You’re a success, aren’t you? Are you content?”

I reached my seat and grabbed my jacket, the sound of my keys falling out of the pocket told me two things. 1. I was right about my dorm keys and 2. Luke officially knew I was in the auditorium.

“Y/N?”

I cringed, looking up to see Luke squinting at me, using his hand to visor out the stage light. “Is that you?”

“Yeah” I called back, bending over to pick up my keys before standing. “I forgot these.”

“I was wondering who’s jacket that was.” he chuckled, coming to the edge of the stage and sitting, swinging his dangling legs. “I’m glad you found it, though.”

I nodded, before shuffling awkwardly. “Well, I guess I better go now.”

“Wait!”

I turned, looking back to see a frowning blond boy. “Why the rush?”

Giving him a confused look, I took a few unsure steps forward. “Because it’s getting late? Because you’re practicing and I wouldn’t want to bug you?”

He shrugged. “You don’t bug me.”

“I beg to differ.” I muttered under my breath.

“What was that?” He asked, his head cocked to the side as he hopped off the stage and approached me, his script still clutched in his hand. “You don’t believe me?”

“Not exactly.” I said, proud of myself for not having a shaky voice.

“And why not?” He was standing right in front of me now, and within arms reach.

“Amy.”

He laughed- laughed?- and shook his head. “Don’t believe a word she says. You don’t bother me at all.” He gave me a smile, his tongue sneaking out and toying with his lip ring. I tried not to stare at his mouth, damn he looked so irresistible.

“How about I walk you to your dorm? It is getting late out.”

Swallowing the nerves in my stomach, I accepted his offer with a smile.

“Awesome, let me go lock everything up.”

I waited about 5 minutes before he popped into view later with a big smile, twirling the auditorium keys around his finger as he hopped off stage for the second time that night, leading me out of the auditorium and locking it behind us.

“So you have a dorm mate?” He asked, stuffing the keys in his pocket as he walked alongside me, the girl’s dorm within eyesight.

“Nope. Just me. I’m one of the lucky few.” I shrugged.

He smirked at that, nodding as he continued to ask little things about me, like what I wanted to do after college and such, and what I was majoring in. I indulged his curiosity, smiling when he seemed impressed by my answers. “You definitely have everything more under control than me.” He admitted. “I still don’t know what I want to do.”

We reached my dorm a few minutes later, and when I opened the front door of the building, I felt a hand on my elbow.

“Can I come up with you?” He asked, peering in beside me to make sure nobody was in sight. “I still wanna talk.”

“Yeah, sure.”

I snuck him up into my room, letting him go in first and then me, turning around and closing the door as I begun to explain. “Sorry about the mess, I didn’t expect-”

As soon as I started talking I was grabbed by the hips, spun around and was pressed into the door, Luke’s body and his lips hot and heavy on mine- cutting me off.

The second he kissed me it felt like my whole body erupted in butterflies and electricity, my hands flying up and tangling themselves in his hair, deepening the kiss.

“This your idea of talking?” I teased once we pulled away for air.

He broke out into a grin as he locked the door beside me, eyes locking with mine as he silently asked for permission. I bit my lip and nodded, letting him lead me to the bed and lay me down, hooking my legs around his waist as he continued to kiss me, rutting against me. Coaxing my mouth open with his tongue, I opened happily, my heart beating out of my chest as my mind raced with nothing but lukelukelukelukelukelukelukelukeluke.

Luke was first to break the kiss again, kissing down my neck and settling at my collar, leaving love bites that I’m sure I’d have to explain to Y/F/N tomorrow, but right now I could care less as Luke’s hands were sliding up my shirt, cold fingers cupping my breasts through my bra, kneading them gently.

“Just take it off” I moaned, arching into his touch. He obeyed happily, yanking off my shirt in seconds, his shirt being torn off his back as I took off my bra, our pants coming off next and leaving us in nothing but our underwear and sappy smiles.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” He whispered, sitting up with my panty-clad core grinding against his thickening erection straining through his boxer briefs. His hands were skimming my thighs, slowly rutting against my heat, the friction alone making my mind rattle.

“Please, just get on with it.” I whined. “Fuck me already- skip the damn foreplay.”

“Feisty” he teased, giving me a quick kiss before returning to his jeans, pulling out a condom out of his wallet that was in his pocket.

He got rid of his boxers on the way back, his thick cock slapping up to his navel, smearing pre-come in it’s wake. He slipped on the condom as he situated himself between my legs, ripping off my panties seconds later.

“You’re glistening” He moaned, running the head along my slit. “Such a pretty pussy.”

I raised my hips to give him the incentive to get on with it, but he lowered his face down to my aching core instead, completely bypassing my request earlier.

“Luke” I groaned, dragging out his name.

He didn’t respond, instead places an open-mouthed kiss to my clit and sucked lightly, slipping his pointer finger into my heat and pulling a mewl from my lips. He began scissoring me open, adding a third finger once my body was accommodated and sucked harder on my clit, causing me to thrash in the sheets, moaning incoherently.

Adding a third finger, he began properly finger-fucking me into my first orgasm, my hands fisting in his hair as I panted his name like it was the only word I knew as I climaxed.

Just as I was coming down from my high Luke was pushing into my fluttering pussy, his eyes screwing shut as he succumbed into my tight heat, giving me a few experimental thrusts.

“Oh fuck” I whined, gasping at the delicious burn of his cock filling me up, pulling him into missionary as I peppered his face with kisses, wrapping my arms around his neck as he held himself up by his forearms, giving quick but long thrusts. His breath was shaky, his eyes closed in bliss as I wrapped my legs around his waist again, pulling him even closer and deeper.

“You’re so tight, fuck.” He moaned, thrusting deeply to punctuate his curse, causing my head to throw back, exposing my neck for his mouth.

He took advantage of it, leaving another love bite to match the one on my collar as he picked up his speed, angling his hips so that he was hitting my g-spot head on and sliding a hand down to stimulate my clit, throwing me into a gibberish mess as I came for a second time that night, his orgasm not long after mine.

He came with a groan, biting into my shoulder to muffle his moans, his hips jerking from the overstimulation of my fluttering pussy. He pulled out once we both got our breaths back to normal, both wincing at the loss of contact. He tied off the condom and tossed it into the bedside trash, before climbing back on top of me, a lazy grin on his face.

His face came right back to my neck, kissing over my love bites in an attempt to soothe the dull ache.

“Be my girlfriend? Or at least let me take you out some time?” He asked, pulling up to look me in the eyes.

I couldn’t help but smile at the swollen-lipped boy with bright eyes, nodding happily as I brought him back down to my mouth, kissing him sweetly.

“Is that a yes?” He whispered against my lips, causing us both to be sent into a fit of giggles.

“I guess you could say that.”


End file.
